


A New Normal

by Huntress79



Series: The Redemption Of Bucky Barnes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Jarvis, Sassy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: In the aftermath of the Battle of the Potomac, Bucky makes a different decision.





	A New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Starts in the final stretch of "Captain America: The Winter Soldier", but leaves out some of the scenes, namely the short graveyard reunion and Maria's job interview at SI. Not compliant for any MCU movie after that. Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/)'s challenge "Rewrite The Stars". Unbetaed, so if you see any typos, please point them out to me (Bucky needs some target practice XD). Little warning: Steve turns out to still be the little punk Bucky once knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Smithsonian Museum, Washington D.C._

Seeing your own face looking down on you (literally!) in a museum exhibit about a guy you didn't remember up until a few days ago has a somewhat shocking, sobering effect on everyone, even a multiple mind-wiped, brainwashed former H.Y.D.R.A. assassin. And even more surprising, it made him curious, something that hasn't happened before. Who was this James Buchanan Barnes really? Was anyone of his family left, who might be able to shine some brighter light on what seemed to be the Asset's own past? Could it be possible, somehow, to retrieve whatever what was left of this past from the depths of his scrambled mind? Since the only result of all these thoughts was a nasty headache, he came up with a different strategy. And that strategy should take him away from Washington D.C.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Avengers Tower, New York City_

As soon as Steve was deemed okay and ready for transport by the doctors, Tony came down to Washington with a specifically equipped Quinjet and brought him “home” (quote Tony). Sam, for the lack of a better plan, tagged along, not willing to leave Steve alone. Maria stayed behind to pick up the pieces of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Natasha all but fled to places unknown as soon as her Congress hearing was done. So what's a recovering super soldier supposed to do with too much time at his hands?

As it turned out, not much. An attempt to pick up the sketching pad only resulted in an angry fit (which didn't surprise Steve, but more so Tony, Bruce and Pepper); and a valiant attempt on catching up on 70+ years of history only gave Steve a string of headaches (though he told a worried Bruce that it was a side effect of all the healing the serum had to do on his body)

Then, one fine day, fate deemed it perfect to give Steve's recovery routine a little jolt. Almost out of the blue, Tony summoned him to the lobby (though J.A.R.V.I.S. did the job for real). Without even considering to ask for a reason why, Steve got on the elevator – and almost forgot to get out once he arrived on the ground level.

Right in front of his eyes, surrounded by about a dozen (or more) heavily armed security officers, Bucky was sitting on the floor. And if it wasn't for his hands being on the back of his head, one would have thought the man was trying to meditate in the middle of a usually crowded lobby.

“Look what the cat has dragged in,” Tony said with a sneer while sidling up to Steve, who still couldn't tear his gaze from the man he once called his best friend. “Wonder if this is the latest strategy from H.Y.D.R.A. – turn yourself in and finish the job from the inside out.”

“Really, Tony? That's the only thing your mind can come up with? And here I thought you were a genius,” Steve gave back without even looking at Stark. “If Bucky is here, then he has his own reason.” Without giving Tony a chance to say a word, Steve continued. “Jarvis, can you scan him for any weapons?”

“I already did, Captain, as soon as he was recognized by the cameras. And except for his arm, which could be considered a weapon, he's completely unarmed.”

At last, Steve turned to Tony.

“Then I suggest you call all these pitbulls back.”

“Steve, my friend, I know you think there's still some bit of your old pal Barnes left in this guy, but come on – after more than 70 years of repeated mind wipes and brain washing, it's simply impossible.” Tony glanced over to where the man in question was still sitting. “To be honest, I'm surprised he didn't turn into a mess...”

“I appreciate your concern, Tony, but I have to take that risk.”

Heaving a rather dramatic sigh, the billionaire gestured to the officers, and slowly, with their weapons pointing to the floor, they all pulled back to the corners of the lobby.

“Hey,” Steve said while approaching the man with the oh-so familiar face, “you remember me?”

“Your name is Steven Grant Rogers, born on the fourth of July 1917 to Joseph and Sarah Rogers, their only child.” For the first time since arriving at the Tower, Bucky looked up, first at Steve, then at Tony. “I know, everyone could find these facts with just a little bit of digging online. But what I'm about to say can't be found anywhere, as only two people here in this room can know them.” He took a steadying breath before continuing. “Try as she might, his mom Sarah never managed to find a good fitting pair of shoes for this punk here,” he threw a thumb at Steve, “since he always was so skinny and small. So what's she supposed to do? Genius that she was, Sarah put old newspapers in those she could afford.”

Looking up, Bucky saw a multitude of emotions running over Steve's face, which encouraged him to continue. “And God, the first winter after her passing, Steve almost followed her to the grave. He contracted such severe pneumonia, which is bad news when you're otherwise healthy, but at least twice as bad when you're already having asthma, that by the end of January, Father Murphy came by almost every day, ready to perform the last rites, should the need arise.” Once again, Bucky locked gazes with Steve, a soft smile tugging on the corners of his mouth the first real reaction at the Tower. “But somehow, this little punk pulled through.”

“Steve,” Tony started, “is anything of...?”

“It's all true, Stark,” Steve forced out beyond the lump in his throat. His mind was whirling. How on God's Earth was it possible for a man to survive 7 decades of torture and all that jazz and still have all those memories? “James...,” he began, only to be stopped by Bucky's raised left hand.

“No, Steve, you never, ever called me that, so don't get started now. My name always was Bucky for you, or have _you_ forgotten that?”

“Very well, Bucky, why are you here?”

Instead of directly answering Steve, Bucky unfolded his legs and looked at Tony.

“Will your private army start shooting at me if I get up from the floor?”

“No,” Pepper Potts suddenly answered from the floor above them, surprising everyone. “And gentlemen, if I see one gun or rifle raised only a tiny bit, considered yourself being fired.”

“You all heard her,” Tony added, and true to her words, not a single weapon was trained at Bucky as he got to his feet. “Steve, call me what you want, but how is it possible to remember such small details for such a long time?” Tony asked, the earlier sneer in his voice slowly getting replaced by a mix of incredulity and curiosity.

“Isn't he supposed to be a genius?” Bucky said to Steve, who just smiled.

“He is, Bucky. And Tony, I for once don't care about the how; that's something you and Bruce can figure out.”

“As to why I'm here,” Bucky continued. “I want your help – not just yours, Steve, but that of your team as well.”

“Help with what?” Tony asked.

“Bringing down every single outpost of H.Y.D.R.A. And making sure that they won't grow new heads.”

“Heads?” Tony echoed, surprise evident in his voice.

“Sir, he most likely refers to the mythological creature Hydra...”

“...cut one head off, and two new will grow,” Bucky and Steve finished unison.

“Yeah, whatever,” Tony returned, his voice now a mixture of annoyed and embarrassed. “We're still trying to figure out what's S.H.I.E.L.D. and what's H.Y.D.R.A. after your,” he gestured between Steve and Bucky, “little recent Washington adventure.”

“And if I could provide you with access to everything H.Y.D.R.A. ever knew?” Bucky suggested.

“How?” Steve asked, curiosity peaking up in him.

“Left breast pocket,” was all Bucky gave for an answer. Steve did as told, and came up with a flash drive, which he threw to Tony.

“What's on it?”

“Exactly what I said – their most important files, plus access to a copy of everything else, safely tucked away from them on an independent server somewhere.”

“Rogers, I slowly start liking this guy,” Tony said, already making his way over to the elevator. “Sergeant, Captain, follow me.”

“Stark,” Bucky called out. “If you feel better, you can handcuff me for the ride,” he suggested, to Tony's evident horror (and Steve's equally evident amusement) with a wink.

“No,” Tony returned with a slight shudder, “we have something better. But I don't think we need it, right, Barnes?”

“Nope.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later found the three men, together with Bruce and Pepper, in one of the conference rooms reserved for the Avengers. While Steve and Bucky were sitting at one end of the table, Tony, Bruce and Pepper, with Jarvis' help, were going over the files at the other end.

All of a sudden, Bucky sat up straight, causing Steve to get ready, and both Pepper and Tony to look up, concern evident on their faces. But all the former Winter Soldier did was fixing the billionaire with a hard gaze.

“Stark, you better stop for a moment. There's something you should know. And you should learn it from me instead from the files. From what I can see from here, you're about to enter a package of files about my time as their prime assassin, containing a list of all the people I killed for them.”

“And? What are you implying?” Tony asked.

“I'm not implying anything. Just tell me: do you remember the day your parents died?”

"Yeah, but..." Tony began, accompanied by twin gasps coming from Bruce and Pepper.

“Well, I know for sure that they didn't die from the car accident the police stated to the press.” Taking a deep breath, Bucky continued, his gaze still locked with Tony. “I killed them, Stark, and stole the bags of super soldier serum Howard had with him.” Again, the room fell silent. “Apparently, Howard even recognized me, but different to Steve's voice, his wasn't enough to break the strong hold they had on me." Bucky swallowed, breaking the staring match with Tony by looking down. When he looked up again, his steel blue eyes were twin pools of tears. “I... I can't tell you how sorry I am, Tony, but...”

“ENOUGH!” Tony bellowed, causing everyone else in the room to visibly flinch. “Sorry, Barnes, hate to tell you that, but from what I can see, there's nothing you have to apologize for. Sure, I'm not exactly the happiest man in the world right now, sitting in the same room as the murderer of my parents.” Bucky nodded. “But to be honest – wow, that's a new record for me, I'm admittedly honest for a second time in one day –, I always had the suspicion that their accident wasn't an accident at all. Howard wasn't a saint, not even close to it, and he made a lot of enemies over the years. So even when they told me it was an accident, part of me knew that there was foul play involved. But what can a teenage genius orphan do about it? Nothing.”

Tony got up, crossed the room to where Bucky and Steve were sitting (which caused the latter to get ready for an eventual fight), and sat down across from Bucky. “Easy, Rogers, I'm not gonna hurt him.” Steve only relaxed for a fraction. “Listen, Barnes, I admit there's a part of me in here,” Tony tapped his chest, “that wants to don the suit, grab you and drop you at the deepest part of the ocean.” He heaved a sigh. “But then, my conscience pipes up, saying that I wouldn't be any better than them if I would do that. Besides, even if I kill you, it wouldn't bring my parents back.” Another deep breath. “Lastly, you were basically nothing else but a weapon for them. They gave you a target, put you in the right direction, and you just finished the job. With all the brainwashing...”

“....and torture,” Bruce threw in.

“...and all the other ʻniceʼ things they did to you over the last 70 or so years. As a guy who did weapon deals with both sides, I've learned the hard way that the same weapon can be a blessing or a curse...”

“...depending on the hands that hold them,” Bucky finished, his voice still wavering.

“Exactly.”

“So what does that mean?” Steve asked.

“Of course he can stay,” Tony answered, “but he has to agree to being observed.”

“That's alright with me,” Bucky started, “got used to it, and more, in the last 7 decades.” Once again, he fixed Tony with a gaze. “But only if your sassy computer is doing it.” He turned to Steve. “What did you call him earlier?”

“Sergeant Barnes, I'm Jarvis,” the disembodied voice began, “and I'll be monitoring your whole day. As you probably have already noticed, all common rooms, like this conference room, are equipped with cameras, so if you enter one of the common areas, I can track you there via them. As for the apartments on the upper floors: there is only one camera at the main entrance, but I can do scans of the whole tower, looking for any given heat signature.” Bucky nodded, though he wasn't exactly sure if the computer would understand that gesture right. “If you, at any point, need help with anything, please don't hesitate to ask me. As you have witnessed down in the lobby, all you have to do is to talk to the room, so to speak...”

“So the walls can't see what we do in the apartment, but they can listen to everything we say?” Bucky asked, a bit surprised.

“Exactly, though Sir programmed me to react only to certain words. There's no recording,...”

“Jarvis!” Tony interrupted.

“Very well, Sir. As I was saying, if you need any help, just say it out loud. If nothing else, I can alert Captain Rogers or any other available Avenger for you.”

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Bucky said while locking gazes with Tony. “If it's okay, I'd like to take a shower and nap for a while. My head is all but killing me, and to be honest, I could eat a bit.”

“Of course, Bucky,” Pepper threw in, “I'll see what apartment...”

“He can stay with me,” Steve suggested out of the blue, causing both Tony and Bucky to give him a look, which he only shrugged off.

“Okay, that will work as well,” Pepper said with a smile, which Bucky found irresistible not to return. “You fancy any special dish, Bucky?”

“Slow down, babe,” Tony started. “We first have to make sure he doesn't get sick.”

Only now, Steve took notice of Bruce standing beside him.

“Bucky,” Bruce started, “if you would come with me first, please. I'd like to run some basic tests on you, making sure you have no lingering effects or hidden wounds from the Washington battle.”

“And tomorrow,” Tony continued, “while Jarvis does his magic on all the files you brought with you, I'd like to have a look at that biomechanical arm of yours.” Seeing the slightly confused look on Bucky's face, he continued. “After all, I'm not only a genius billionaire, but also an engineer. And while I'm sure that arm is already top-notch work – or as good as it can be, considering it comes from the former USSR – there's always room for improvement.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything at all I'm not okay with in "The Winter Soldier", it's the fact that the writers had some kind of mind twist in store for Bucky. If you watch the action scenes, he's making clear decisions all the time. But then he remembers, thanks to Steve's line, and all of a sudden, he's reverting to an almost vegetable, as if his brain has melted in a heartbeat? No way! Sure, I get that he's experiencing a flood of emotions and memories in quite a short time, but still, he's not completely forgetting the basics of life.  
> Another thing I wasn't happy about was Tony's character "development" in "Civil War". Yes, he was reeling from past events, and the implied break-up with Pepper didn't help at all, but still, he's supposed to be a genius. Admittedly an eccentric one, but a genius nonetheless. So he should have better judgment than what we saw, right?


End file.
